


Any Day Now

by sebviathan



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Universe Alteration, basically everything got fixed before hans could attempt murder or say the thing, kristoff has self-esteem issues, slight angst, so anna partially forgave him and elsa let him live at the castle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 03:05:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1210354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebviathan/pseuds/sebviathan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kristoff honestly expects to just return to the castle one evening and find Hans's room empty. It would be happening any day now, he was sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Any Day Now

Kristoff never really expected it to last.

After the first night he spends in the prince's bed—well, technically, his floor—he figures it was a one-time thing. Though something he'd most certainly like to do again, for he feels no reason to ignore the burning lust (and fondness) in his chest when he looks at Hans, now, even when he's not drunk. It was alcohol and nice conversation and sloppy kisses—passionate kisses, really—hungry, possessive kisses. Hans sucking on his tongue and driving him absolutely wild and making the morning hangover so very worth it. For the next week, Kristoff has to hide all the marks on his neck, especially to Anna and Elsa.

And then they have an unexpected day of conversation without being any manner of drunk (until later than evening). Alright, Kristoff figures. Hans can just as easily be a friend as someone to sleep with. He's someone to have intellectual conversations with, and to tell things about his past that he's never told anyone else because he can somehow trust him with secrets. Hans seems to feel the same way, even.

Hans lets slip that he plans on spending nights with Kristoff many times in the future, and before they know it, they're lovers.

Not just a one-time thing, then. Not even just sex. Hans clearly wants a bit more from him—but he isn't sure if that bit is any sort of real romance. He still doesn't suppose this will last long.

Whatever it is that Kristoff had with Anna before, it's died away. Neither of them mourn it, but simply acknowledge that the budding romance between them simply budded and never grew into its full potential. Friendship is fine with them, honestly. Anna doesn't necessarily know, yet, that Hans is the shadow that cast over them and kept them from growing closer. Or that Kristoff is the one who actually pulled that shadow over them.

But one can only do so much sneaking around a castle to sleep with someone before the other residents catch on. It's unsurprisingly the bruises lining his neck that eventually give it away—one in particular that he'd forgotten Hans had given him after cornering him in an empty room of the castle. Potentially anyone could have give it to him, really, but Anna's first guess is the prince staying in the castle.

She admits that she caught them kissing in the hall once. Kristoff, oddly enough, is not all that embarrassed. She's also not nearly as judgmental about the whole thing as he expected.

Though she does tell him that she doesn't think it will last between them, considering her own brief relationship with him.

"To be fair, it wouldn't have lasted for _real_  between you and him anyway because he doesn't even like  _women_."

"You know what I mean."

"Yeah, I do. I'll just... deal with it when it comes."

It doesn't come within the month. Kristoff spends more and more time in Hans's bed, more nights with his arm wrapped around a thin waist and his nose in his hair. More nights of muttering personal stories to each other while wrapped in sheets. More nights moaning Hans's name and mornings where Hans's name is the first thing on his lips.

Hans even gets better about being more intimate, giving him softer kisses and cuddling not only like he owns him, but like he feels safer in his arms. But Kristoff chooses not to let those things get his hopes up too much. He isn't always thinking about it, but he keeps it in the back of his mind if only for his own safety. It's any day now, really, that Hans will probably get bored of him and leave. Kristoff isn't even expecting a "we shouldn't do this anymore" or to walk in on him packing his bags and then get a goodbye. Keeping his expectations realistic, he honestly expects to just return to the castle one evening and find Hans's room empty. Or maybe even to just wake up one morning and have no one in his arms.

That's just the way Hans is—he  _told_  him so. He's a drifter. He's never stayed with one guy for too long. According to him, Kristoff is the first to do a lot of things with him, but that doesn't make him feel any less wary. He isn't exactly inexperienced with people letting him down severely.

But then, in spite of the uncertainty he holds himself to in order to protect his heart, Kristoff feels a sort of relief every day he sees that Hans is still in Arendelle.

The man's got to leave sometime, though, hasn't he? Surely the prince has more pressing matters to get to after the temporary stay here that Elsa granted him.  _Surely_  he has something more important than his affair with Kristoff on his mind. He can't imagine that he places anywhere particularly important in Hans's life.

When Hans has a seemingly unprecedented mental breakdown and practically destroys his own room in a fit, Kristoff notices for the first time how much the prince needs him. And he learns that the breakdown happened because of Hans's brothers officially disowning and banishing him, thus making him no longer a prince, but he doesn't stop thinking of him as one. There is a broken man in his arms and  _he_  is the only thing that can put him back together, and it's heartbreakingly sad but still comforting to himself. If only to know that he is needed. Hans wants him to  _stay_.

That should tell him not to worry, but humans are emotional and irrational. So he still does. Kristoff starts bringing him to his own bed now and still believes that one morning he'll just be gone without a trace. There's no telling where, since he can't go back to the Southern Isles anymore, but who knows? Maybe he'll just go and find another kingdom, another crown to attempt to seize. Hans has been put back together again, probably even better than before, and Kristoff has no doubt that he is still perfectly capable of what he pulled on Arendelle months ago.

_Any day now,_  he keeps thinking.

They make it to the next summer. Anna has almost fully warmed back up to Hans, figuring there's no point in being distant and rude when her good friend is so clearly very attached. Kristoff has forfeited his independence and moved out of his cabin in the city to Hans's room in the castle. Anna had originally offered him a room of his own, which he'd obviously denied, and would definitely have let him have one now, but he's gotten tired of simply  _staying_  in Hans's room every other night.

As much as he has tried to protect his feelings, he needs it to be _their_  room at this point. Yet still, any day now. It must be.

Week after week, it gets harder to believe that Hans is still here. And then it gets to a point that Kristoff wonders why he's so sure that Hans will just up and leave any day now. He never tells him his worst fear, but he must be able to sense it somehow because he starts talking about the future and what they'll be like when they're old, bickering men, still living in the castle.

"I'll still be beautiful, of course," Hans muses. "Just in more of a rugged way—like you. And if we don't stop exercising we should be just as fit and just as able to kick everyone's asses.

Kristoff laughs, ending on a slightly nervous breath. "Do you think we'll stay together that long?"

Hans gives him a sharp, almost worried look. For just a moment, he seems sad and afraid. "I'm not going anywhere, at least. If I were ever going to actually get bored with you, I would have done so already."

Considering the way Hans is, he might as well have just told Kristoff that he loves him.

And at this point, he thinks with a small smile that marks immense relief to make up for the whole past year, the actual words would be coming out any day now.


End file.
